


Some Call Her a Ghost... and Some Call Her a Mere Mortal (two drabbles)

by Waldo



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Anniversary, Comfort, Drabble Sequence, Episode Related, Episode: s01e04 Cyberwoman, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-13
Updated: 2007-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drabbles about how Ianto deals with the anniversary of Lisa's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Call Her a Ghost... and Some Call Her a Mere Mortal (two drabbles)

**Author's Note:**

> Titles adapted from the quote, "Some call him a ghost; some say that he is a demon.  Some call him a mere mortal."  (Sri Guru Granth Sahib).

**Some Call Her a Ghost..."**

Ianto went upstairs to get the coffee.  Jack was making pleading faces and putting his hands together like he had when…Ianto cut that thought off.  He didn't need those demons haunting him today.

Down below he could hear Owen and Gwen acting like school children having an argument.

"Do that again, and I'll delete all your porn," Gwen threatened.

"Do _that_" Owen retaliated, "and I'll delete _you_."

The confluence of Jack making that face and Owen paraphrasing, "You will be deleted" was more than Ianto could handle and the coffee cup in his hand crashed to the ground and shattered.

&lt;{*}&gt;

** Some Call Her a Mere Mortal**

Jack heard the crash and looked up, "Everything okay, Ianto?"

When no answer came, Jack took the stairs two at a time, waving everyone else back.

"Ianto?"

Ianto shook himself and bent to clean up the shattered ceramic.  "Sorry," he muttered.

"Nevermind that," Jack said, steering Ianto to a chair.  He could see the demons swirling in Ianto's eyes.  He knelt in front of him.  "Maybe you should have taken the day off after all, huh?"

"It's been a year.  I should be past this."

Jack leaned in and kissed him softly.  "You're doing fine.  Stay tonight?"

Ianto nodded gratefully.


End file.
